


Подарок

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Хайсе хочет сделать окружающий мир чуточку лучше.





	Подарок

Осень в этом году пришла рано. Залила дождями, вымыла из мира все краски, заволокла серой хмарью.  
  
Хайсе позволил себе отвлечься от дел на пару минут, чтобы понаблюдать за убегающими к горизонту облаками. Он бы с радостью окунулся сейчас в новое расследование, запутанное и сложное. Может, куинксы тогда наконец перестали бы ссориться по мелочам и занялись делом. Хотя бы вид сделали. Никто бы не требовал сдавать отчеты по прошлым делам немедленно, Акира-сан не смотрела бы на него укоризненно из-за каждой мелкой неточности.  
  
Хайсе любил расследования — они напоминали ему детскую игру, где надо угадать, что нарисовано на картинке по маленьким ее фрагментам. Что-то вроде головоломки. Поиск одного единственного верного ответа отвлекал от посторонних мыслей, уводил блуждать по лабиринтам рассуждений.  
  
Но нового дела не было, старые не желали продвигаться ни на миллиметр. Главной задачей на совещаниях стало не заснуть от скуки, а составление бесконечных отчетов не спасало от назойливых, вращающихся по кругу мыслей. Нет, Хайсе не думал, что это признак развивающейся паранойи: настороженные взгляды, смолкающие при его появлении разговоры и сказанные мимоходом многозначительные фразы ему вовсе не мерещились. Он почти привык.  
  
Но порой тягучие, липкие воспоминания об этих словах и взглядах настигали его. Словно свора демонов, плясали вокруг, корчили гримасы и ликовали от его беспомощности. Они вытаскивали на свет то, что он и так слишком хорошо знал: его жизнь имеет хоть какой-то смысл, пока он нужен здесь, и вне этой нужности его не существует вовсе. Тогда он тонул в острой жалости к себе и в столь же остром отвращении.  
  
Во время обеденного перерыва он сбегал в небольшой парк рядом с Главным офисом, чтобы скрыться среди потухающих осенних красок. Эта смиренная печаль засыпающей природы будто очищала его, освобождала от липких, мазутно-черных пятен чужих подозрений.  
  
Хайсе казалось, несколько десятков шагов — и он вот-вот оторвется от земли, ветер подхватит его, легкого и пустого, и понесет вместе с палой листвой. Уже зазвенела где-то печальная и тревожная песнь осеннего ветра... и оборвалась внезапно, когда Хайсе едва не налетел на чью-то спину.  
  
Человек развернулся слишком быстро — профессиональная привычка, понял Хайсе. Он успел подумать, что сейчас увидит, как куинке рассекает пополам его собственное тело, но напоролся на горящий возмущением взгляд Уи Коори.  
  
— П-простите, Уи-сан, — пробормотал он. Тот лишь сверкнул колючими пустыми глазами и ушел, так ничего и не ответив.  
  
Встреча вышла на редкость неудачной, но возможно скоро забылась бы, если бы не случившееся тем же вечером.  
  
Хайсе так увлекся поиском точных и простых формулировок для отчета, что совсем перестал следить за временем. В здании Управления сделалось непривычно тихо, и щелчок замка в двери кабинета показался ему непозволительно громким в настороженной тишине коридора.  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда услышал за спиной голос Аримы:  
  
— До завтра, Хайсе.  
  
— Хорошего вечера, Арима-сан. — Хайсе хотел было присоединиться к нему, как вдруг из соседнего кабинета показался Уи Коори.  
  
— Арима-сан, постойте! — Стук его ботинок гулко разнесся по пустому коридору.  
  
— Я хотел... — Уи непривычно замялся, будто бы ища нужные слова, а потом просто выдал: — Мне будет приятно, если вы придете в конце недели на мой день рождения! — и протянул ему пригласительную карточку.  
  
Хайсе стало неловко, так что он замедлил шаг, чтобы его ни в коем случае не заметили, и огляделся, отчаянно надеясь улизнуть в не запертый еще кабинет. Арима и Уи стояли друг напротив друга, будто окаменели, а потом Арима произнес негромко, но ужасающе отчетливо:  
  
— Сожалею, но не смогу прийти, Коори. Накопилось слишком много бумажной работы, — Арима попрощался и ушел, а Уи развернулся в сторону Хайсе и глянул прямо на него, будто все это время следил за ним краем глаза. Уи не произнес ни слова пока шел ему навстречу, но Хайсе показалось, что он слышал все до единого непрозвучавшие слова — ничего лестного там не было. Проходя мимо Хайсе, он бросил на него колючий взгляд вместо прощания и скрылся за дверью кабинета.  
  
***  
  
История вышла нелепая, и как ни старался Хайсе не мог выкинуть ее из головы. И почему он не скрылся хоть куда-нибудь, как только услышал начало разговора? Теперь приходилось избегать Уи всеми силами, даже на совещаниях он старался не смотреть в его сторону. Сам Уи, казалось, придерживался той же тактики. Хайсе слышал, будто Уи раньше был напарником Аримы и с тех пор едва ли не одержим идеей отличиться в его глазах. Но Уи-сану нечего было доказывать — он и так был одним из лучших следователей. Поэтому Хайсе не слишком верил этим россказням, он знал по себе, какова им цена. Но что, если они все-таки были правы? Что, если они похожи больше, чем кажется, и оба живут так, будто пара слов одного человека способна придать смысл всему их существованию?  
  
Хотелось утащить Уи в сторонку, подальше от лишних ушей и втолковать, что Арима вовсе не хотел отказать ему во внимании или оскорбить. Вовсе нет. Это просто Арима, он так расставил приоритеты между личным и важным.  
  
Слишком бестактное объяснение, чтобы Хайсе на него решился.  
  
Он поднял глаза на сидевшего в отдалении Уи, тот нервно стучал ручкой по блокноту и поглядывал на часы — должно быть, ждал момента, когда можно будет выкурить очередную сигарету. Хайсе вздохнул — за последние дни он думал об Уи слишком часто.  
  
Нечаянно услышанный разговор не давал покоя, на душе скребли кошки. Хотелось что-то изменить. Вокруг Хайсе было много неправильного, и он знал, что исправить все невозможно. Но люди, живущие рядом, могут дать друг другу немного больше тепла. Ведь так?  
  
На большом настенном календаре очередной следователь в картинной позе изображал один из приемов владения куинке, особенно актуальный в сентябре. Завтра наступит октябрь, и его сменит высокая строгая женщина-следователь, стреляющая с плеча.  
  
***  
  
Хайсе снова взглянул на коробочку, обернутую фактурной бумагой и перевязанную красным праздничным шнуром.  
  
Вот если бы и Арима согласился его поддержать, тогда получился бы настоящий подарок. Он вспомнил взгляд Аримы, когда предложил это, его трудноуловимое выражение — испытующее, сомневающееся? Хайсе почему-то увидел в нем вопрос. Ему отчаянно захотелось узнать, что на уме у Аримы, но спросить прямо он не посмел — уж не испугался ли, что Арима ответит? Тот улыбнулся едва заметно, уголками губ, — за стеклами очков мелькнуло что-то ироническое — и ушел.  
  
Не такое уж и дурацкое было предложение, бросил ему в след Хайсе. Правда, исключительно в мыслях. Ирония показалась обидной, но отступать он не думал.  
  
Хайсе долго выжидал удобного момента, и, когда тот наконец случился, внутри уже бродило радостное предвкушение.  
  
— Уи-сан, можно вас отвлечь?  
  
Уи взглянул на него мрачно и настороженно, настроение у него, похоже, было не слишком праздничное, но все же кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Между нами возникали порой недоразумения, но я хотел сказать, что всегда рад работать с вами.  
  
Лицо Уи изменилось разительно: в нем не осталось отчужденности, только растерянность, и Хайсе решился окончательно.  
  
— В честь вашего дня рождения примите этот скромный подарок и мои поздравления. Я должен сказать, что ни в каком деле не хотел бы оказаться на вашем пути.  
  
Голова слегка кружилась от того, что Хайсе собирался сделать, но отступать было поздно. Он шагнул чуть ближе к Уи, вытянулся на носочках и поцеловал его в щеку. И тут же ощутил, как по лицу разливается румянец, а когда отодвинулся на полшага назад, то увидел, что щеки Уи пылают не меньше. Хайсе подумал, что он еще не пришел в себя достаточно, но скоро опомнится и наверняка ударит его. Надо было попрощаться пока не поздно. Но тут в дверях показался Арима. С подарком в руках.  
  
— Коори, — тот перевел ошарашенный взгляд на Ариму, явно не понимая, чего от него ожидать, — мне жаль, что не смог прийти на ваш праздник, но все же хочу поздравить вас с днем рождения. — Он протянул строго украшенную коробочку, а Уи машинально принял ее, даже не взглянув. — Вы один из лучших моих учеников.  
  
Хайсе не сразу поверил своим глазам: Арима чуть наклонился и тоже поцеловал Уи в щеку, потом едва заметно кивнул в знак прощания и удалился, будто ничего необычного не произошло. Пока руки Уи были заняты коробками, Хайсе пожелал ему счастья и поспешил скрыться за дверью.


End file.
